The present invention relates to a new and improved electronic control device on a gripper shuttle weaving machine or loom which is of the type comprising a lathe beam and thereto fixed teeth for guiding the stripper shuttle which inserts the weft thread or filling into the weaving shed, and a thread brake located at the picking side of the weaving machine.
Swiss Pat. No. 469,839 discloses a procedure for operating a gripper shuttle weaving machine, wherein a weft thread brake is released or disabled during the throw of the shuttle and enabled or actuated when the shuttle reaches the catch box. For this purpose, a shuttle sensor is provided in the catch box for actuating the thread brake through an electronic control and amplifier device and an electromagnet.
With this known procedure and arrangement, the thread brake cannot be actuated speedily enough when the shuttle is braked and slowed down in the catch box. As a consequence thereof, the weft or filling thread may overshoot in the weaving shed such that faulty selvedges or loose weft threads cannot be avoided with certainty.